


EL PASADO

by ARROWERSE_Agentofshield



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Muchos personajes, Multi, Viaje en el tiempo, familia, hijos del futuro, muchos ships raros, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARROWERSE_Agentofshield/pseuds/ARROWERSE_Agentofshield
Summary: Después de perder a sus padres, los hijos de los superheroes, tendrán que viajar 25 años en el pasado, algunos tomando el riesgo de borrarse de la existencia.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Harleen Quinzel, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, astra/nate heywood, etc... - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. PERSONAJES

SUPERCORP: 

1- Alura Luthor Danvers: 20 

2- Leah Luthor Danvers: 18 

3- Rose Luthor Danvers: 10

4- James Luthor Danvers: 18

5- Jacob Luthor Danvers: 15 

* * *

WESTALLEN:

1- Riley Allen Oeste: 20 

2- Maddie Allen West: 18

3- Charlotte Allen Oeste: 17

MELLIZOS

4- Max Allen Oeste: 17

* * *

OLICIDAD:

1- Mia Smoak: 24 

William Clayton: 35 años 

* * *

AVALANCIA:

1- Alicia Lance Sharpe: 20

MELLIZAS

2- Madison Lance Sharpe: 20

3- Ethan Lance Sharpe: 18

4- Aiden Lance Sharpe: 16

* * *

DIGGLE Y LYLA:

1- Sara Diggle Michaels: 29

2- JJ Diggle Michaels: 29

3- Connor Hawke: 30 

* * *

SUPERMAN Y LOIS:

1- Violeta Kent Lane: 19

2- Jonathan Kent Lane: 23

* * *

RENE RAMIREZ:

1- Zoe Ramírez: 35

* * *

ZARLIE:

1- Emily Tarazi: 17

MELLIZAS

2- Anne Tarazi: 17

3- Chloe Tarazi: 19

4- Persecución de Tarazi: 16

5- Tristán Tarazi: 18

* * *

RAY Y NORA:

1- Elena Palmer Darhk: 21

2- Brooke Palmer Darhk: 18

3- Jace Palmer Darhk: 17

4- Corey Palmer Darhk: 15

5- Klaus Palmer Darhk: 16

* * *

NATE Y ASTRA:

1- Luna Heywood: 20

2- Danielle Heywood: 18

3- Tom Heywood: 9

4- Dean Heywood: 18

* * *

CAITLIN SNOW / KILLER FROST (DESCONOCIDO)

1- Regina Snow: 18

MELLIZAS

2- Adelaine Snow: 18

3- Lexa Snow: 17

MELLIZOS

4- Nieve Brent: 17

5- Brett Snow: 20

* * *

CISCO Y (DESCONOCIDA)

1- Kira Ramón: 18

2- Sam Ramón: 18

* * *

NIETAS DE MICK RORY:

1- Maia Rory: 18

2- Camille Rory: 20

* * *

DINAHSIREN:

1- Lanza Cora Drake: 17

2- Lanza de Draco Cuervo: 17

3- Lanza Damon Drake: 19

4- Lanza Apolo Drake: 14

* * *

AGENTREIGN:

1- Ruby Arias Danvers: 38

2- Harper Danvers Arias: 19 

3- Collins Danvers Arias: 15

4- Nathan Danvers Arias: 19

* * *

NIA Y BRAINY:

1- Gracia Nal: 20

2- Noé Nal: 17

* * *

KATE Y HARLEY:

1- Peyton Quinzel kane: 20

2- Aubree Quinzel Kane: 18

3- Ellie Quinzel Kane: 18

* * *

DIANA Y STEVE:

1- Alice Trevor Prince: 18

2- Matt Trevor Prince: 14

* * *

Estos son todos y muchos, así que cada vez cada vez que hable un nuevo personaje le pondré un gif


	2. PRÓLOGO

**AÑO 2045 DC: NUEVO BURO DEL TIEMPO.**

Ya estaba cansada, solo quería terminar con todo el papeleo, para llegar a la waverider y pasar tempo con sus hermanos y familia, pero no podía, cada vez que terminaba, aparecían mas, desde que sus madres y tíos ya no estaban, tenía que encargarse de todo y no tenia descanso, ya estaba terminando cuando golpearon la puerta y entraron.

"Lo siento por interrumpir su tiempo Directora Lance, pero tiene que ver esto" Dijo Alexa, quien revisaba anacronismos y corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Alicia al ver que salió corriendo, la siguió hasta la habitación, en donde estaban Clint y Mary las otras 2 personas que se encargaban de los anacronismos, vio como miraban alarmados la pantalla frente a ellos y miro, al ver la pantalla comprendió porque estaban así , frente a ellos el anacronismo estaba muy alto y en rojo.

"busquen todo sobre este anacronismo y me dicen apenas se enteren" vio como Clint y Mary se miraban y pregunto "¿Que? ¿Qué ocurre?

"Comenzamos a buscar mientras, Alexa fue por usted Directora" Alicia la miro, para que continuara "El anacronismo debe estar perdido, porque es de hace unos años, y las IA y las Computadoras, no captarlo porque ese día, tenían que arreglarlos, porque fallaban "

"¿Cual año Mary?

"El 21 de enero de 2041, investigamos mas y encontramos cual era" tomo un respiro y se preparo para lanzar la bomba " **the destroyer** , el nunca debió haber llegado a la tierra ni en el pasado o el presente"

Alicia quedo sin habla al oír las palabras de Mary, si el era un anacronismo eso significaba que las perdidas que tuvieron estos 4 años no debieron haber pasado, al ver que los 3 la miraban esperando ordenes, suspiro y hablo "Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros 4, nadie fuera de esta habitación debe enterarse, buscare una manera de arreglarlo "luego de decir eso se despidió de ellos y mando un mensaje. _NECESITO HABLAR CON USTEDES, MAÑANA EN STAR CITY, A LAS 3:30, URGENTE._

Llego a su oficina y se sentó, cuando su celular vibro.

* * *

Quedaron en encontrarse en el bunker, al llegar ahí, ya estaban algunos, los saludo y se envió a esperar a que los demás lleguen.

Cuando todos llegaron comenzó a hablar "los llame a ustedes porque son los que toman las decisiones y necesitan saber esto" Suspiro viendo a todas las personas que sufrieron perdidas a causa de el alienígena y continuo "El día de ayer, estaba en mi oficina cuando una del departamento de anacronismos entro en mi oficina y me pidió que la acompañara, a llegar a la habitación en, en la pantalla había un anacronismo de un nivel muy alto, era del año 2041 y era **THE DESTROYER "**

"Espera ... hace meses nos dijeron que no podían alterar la línea de tiempo y ahora nos dicen ¿Qué podemos salvarlos a todos?" Hablo Regina Snow "Estoy dentro"

"¿Estas segura que podemos hacerlo? ¿Y que haremos para detenerlo? ¿Debo recordarte que todos sus planes fallan?" Y ella era Alura Luthor, siempre pesimista cuando habla Alicia, se odiaban.

"Ugh ... en serio, tenias que ser tan pesimista en este momento" Mia Smoak, una de las mejores amigas de Alicia.

"Hay que admitir, que tiene razón en algo, nuestros planes siempre fallan, pero encontramos una manera de arreglarlo" Luna Heywood, familia no de sangre de las Leyendas

"¿Cual manera? ¿Agravarlo ?, Pero si queremos recuperarlos, tenemos que estar abiertos a cualquier cosa incluso ser la sierra, podemos separarnos en grupos, todos los que saben de tecnología a un lado, y los demás prepararnos para lo que viene. "Peyton Quinzel mejor amiga de Alura.

"Eso es un inicio, ¿Quién esta de acuerdo con ese plan?" Noah Nal hablo. 

"Deberíamos hacer una lista, quien estará viendo alguna manera de sacar al alienígena para siempre, y quien les dirá a los demás lo que haremos y convencer a los que no están seguros de que funcionan". Chloe Tarazi hija de Charlie y Zari, sintió unos ojos en ella, busco alrededor para ver quien era y los encontró, era Riley no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Chloe se puso nerviosa, pero se calmo cuando Riley empezó a hablar.

"Creo que cada uno debería hablar con sus hermanos, para convencerlos y cuando acepten deberíamos hacer la lista." Riley Allen 

"Y los que tienen todos los hermanos en esta habitación tenemos que esperar a que los otros confirmen" Violet Kent "Pero el plan tiene que salir bien chicos, no podemos fallar" Jonathan Kent.

"Deberíamos irnos, mañana confirmaremos... y Alicia" hablo Elena Palmer, al ver que Alicia la miraba continuo "Luego de decirles deberías descansar" se paro de la silla se despidió y se fue.

Uno a uno todos se fueron despidiendo, con la promesa de que funcionaria, traerían de vuelta a sus padres.

...

"¿Crees que lo logremos?" Le pregunto Maia Rory a su hermana Camille quien lo pensó un momento antes de responder "No lo se, pero lo que si se es que podemos tener esperanzas, de que algún día los traeremos de vuelta y me alegro mucho de que hayan encontrado esta información . "


	3. DECISIONES

Lo primero que hicieron todos los adolescentes al llegar a sus respectivas casas, fue reunir a sus hermanos para explicarles la situación en la que se encontraban.

....

Cora y Damon Drake:

"Les mentimos al decir que había una reunión de la estación" hablo Cora a sus hermanos, la razón por la que no les dijeron a donde se estaba ido era porque no los querían preocupar o darles falsas esperanzas.

"¿Entonces porque se fueron?" Pregunto Raven hermana melliza de Cora. "¿Ocurrió algo?" Pregunto Apolo el menor de los hermanos.

"No no, de hecho creemos que son buenas noticias, muy buenas para ser verdad" Les contesto Damon el mayor de ellos.

"Alicia nos envío un mensaje diciendo que era urgente" Les dijo Cora, soltó un suspiro y miro a sus hermanos y continuo "nos dijo que el alienígena es un anacronismo que nunca debió haber llegado a la tierra" termino.

"¿Estas diciendo que puede haber una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas?" Le pregunto Raven emocionada.

"Si lo hacemos, ¿estas segura de que funcionara?" Hablo Apolo, también emocionado, pero asustado por el resultado.

"Aun no lo sabemos, pero para que funcione tenemos que crear un plan bien elaborado, y sin fallas, solo con algunas" Le respondió Damon.

Luego de decirles eso, pasaron toda la noche hablando sobre como creían ellos que saldría el plan, y felices de tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su familia.

....

Ruby Arias y Harper Danvers:

Para ellos fue más difícil que aceptaran o al menos Nathan no quería aceptar.

"Lo diré otra vez, no funcionara esto esta destinado a fallar, y ¿Sabes porque? Porque crearemos un plan, pero cuando estemos en el lugar las cosas cambiaran"

Harper rodo los ojos, al ver que tenia razón y que su mellizo no aceptaría lo que acordaron, y no porque no quería recuperar a sus madres, de hecho quería, pero al igual que su prima Alura, no confiaba en las leyendas para esta misión , cuando el termino de hablar contesto "Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos, todos queremos recuperarlos Nathan, y para eso nuestras diferencias no tienen que importar.

"Yo, por mi parte aceptare esta aventura, será genial" Les dijo Collins emocionado, era la primera vez en años en que se mostraba feliz y no enojado y eso alegro a sus hermanos.

"Esta bien, entonces tres contra uno Nathan, perdiste, mañana confirmaremos y nos pondremos de acuerdo cuando nos reuniremos para avanzar" Ruby Arias dijo

....

Riley Allen:

Estaba llegando a casa cuando escucho gritos, que al escucharlos bien se dio cuenta que eran sus hermanos, desde que murieron sus padres tenía que encargarse de todo, de Star Labs, El periódico de su madre, el trabajo de su padre en la comisaria y ser flash, podía hacer todo eso, pero no pudo arreglar la relación que tenían sus hermanos, antes eran inseparables pero luego se peleaban por todo.

Estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando sintió algo rozando su cabeza, miro a sus hermanos que seguían peleando sin darse cuenta de su presencia y miro a su alrededor, vio la casa patas arriba, una vez se pelearon de que Max mato al hamster de Charlotte y ahora Porque Charlotte se le quemo la cena, sabia que no los tenia que dejar solos.

"¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?, si se cocinar pero tu estorbas y me desconcentro viendo tu horrible cara" Le dijo Charlotte a su hermano mellizo.

"¿Mi horrible cara? mira la tuya, y si te miro cocinar es por si quieres envenenarme" le respondió Max.

"¿Porque crees que lo haría, idiota?"

"Hace unos días dijiste que me matarías, solos estoy siendo cauteloso"

"Mataste a mi hamster max, me lo dio papá" 

"Ya te dije que fue sin querer, no estaba viendo por donde caminaba" Al ver que Charlotte estaba a punto de atacar a Max, Riley intervino.

"¿Que tal si dejamos de pelear?" Los dos se giraron a verla en el momento en el que la escucharon, y fueron a abrazarla.

"¿Que dijo Alice? ¿Era importante?" Charlotte fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Es sobre nuestros padres?" Max le siguió.

"Si, era sobre nuestros padres, solo lo diré así... podremos salvarlos." Los hermanos al escucharla la abrazaron sin importar la pelea de recién, emocionados.

....

Alura Luthor:

Apenas, puso un pie en la casa, vio hacia la sala y vio a sus hermanos sentados esperándola.

comenzó a explicarles, todo lo que le dijo Alicia, mientras los otros prestaban atención a lo que decía.

"Entonces, ¿Cuando nos reuniremos?" Le pregunto Leah.

"¿Crees que funcione?" Le pregunto James a su hermana mayor, que estaba en sus pensamientos.

"Si queremos que funcione, tenemos que ser positivos" Le respondió Rose la menor, al ver que Alura seguía en sus pensamientos, a su corta edad era muy madura.

"Alura, ¿Tu que piensas de esto?" Le pregunto Jacob, el sabia que su hermana tenia ciertas dudas sobre lo que harían.

"Mañana les confirmare, que todos aceptamos." Le respondió ella.

....

Regina y Adelaine Snow:

A diferencia de los otros, ellas se hacían cargo de las decisiones de la familia y no su hermano mayor, porque eran las mas responsables al tomarlas.

Al llegar a su casa, escucharon ruidos que venían de la cocina, así que se dirigieron hacia allá, al llegar vieron a su hermano mayor Brett, haciendo la cena, mientras que los mellizos, Brent veía la televisión y Lexa estaba leyendo.

Brent fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, y los saludo.

"Hey, hola chicas." Todos voltearon a ver a las dos chicas que llegaron.

"Hola Brent, tomen asiento, tenemos que hablar". Le respondió Adelaine.

"¿Como les fue?" Le pregunto Brett mientras se sentaba.

"¿Algún cambio?" Pregunto, esta vez, Lexa.

"Si, les explicare la situación y solo les diré que ya aceptamos, y que no hay vuelta atrás" Les respondió Regina, siempre directa con los demás, comenzó a explicarles a todos lo que harían y para su suerte todos aceptaron, ahora lo único que faltaba era la confirmación de los demás.

....

Peyton Quinzel:

Al llegar a su casa tuvo que despertar a sus hermanas, porque parecían bellas durmientes, siempre dormían.

Cuando estaba despertando Ellie, recibió una patada de parte de ella, era la que mas se tardaba en hacerlo, así que fue a la cocina y agarro un vaso de agua, cuando llego junto a su hermana se lo arrojo.

"¿Porque carajos hiciste eso?" Le dijo enojada.

"Por que no despertabas que querías que hiciera, es importante lo que tengo que decir, ve a cambiarte de ropa y baja a la sala, mientras voy por mamá 2.0" Le respondió Peyton, mientras iba por la versión junior de su madre Harley, mientras se iba sintió los ojos de su hermana mirándola como si quisiera matarla.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a su hermana despierta, pero al bajar la vista hacia sus manos, miro las cartas que tenia en su mano, Aubree siempre jugaba con su madre a las cartas, pero cuando murió, comenzó a jugar sola.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, querida hermana?." Le preguntó Aubree alzando la vista hacia Peyton.

"Si, las necesito a las dos en la sala ahora" Después de decir eso se marcho.

Cuando les explico a sus hermanas el plan las única respuesta que recibió de Aubree fue "Ya se estaban tardando en encontrar una solución... bueno si eso es todo seguiré jugando, Adios."

Las dos la miraron marcharse, ambas sabían que fingía indiferencia pero estaba feliz y cuando desapareció Ellie miro a Peyton y le pregunto "¿Como que estuviste de acuerdo?

"La mayoría gana"

....

Alice Trevor:

Llego a su casa y le dijo a su hermano el plan, pero al momento de decirle, sabia que a todos los demás les harían las mismas preguntas y no se equivoco.

"¿Como puedes estar segura de que funcionara?"

"De hecho, no lo estoy, rezo para que todo salga bien."

....

Leyendas:

Ellas decidieron juntar a todos y decirles su plan, sabían que algunos no estarían de acuerdo, pero no esperaban que la mayoría no estaría de acuerdo, habían llegado a la Waverider emocionadas, con sonrisas, pero se borraron en el momento en el que todos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus dudas.

"No no no, definitivamente, no, ¿Están Locas? les estaremos dando motivos a los demás que no confían en nuestros métodos, para ayudar a las personas" Jace Palmer fue el primero en hablar y en ese momento los que dieron la noticia, se dieron cuenta de que no sería tan fácil como pensaban.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jace, quiero decir, podemos buscar otra solución para esto... Tal vez hacerlos nosotros solos y dejar a los demás, no soportare la cara de los demás al pensar que tiene razón, esa mirada de suficiencia" Continuó Tristan Tarazi con una mueca.

Lo que no podían soportar era que algunos, no confiaran lo suficiente en ellos para, poder arreglar la línea de tiempo.

"En algo tienen razón, tenemos que admitirlos" les susurro Chloe a las demás.

"Aunque quisiéramos hacerlo, no podríamos, estarán siempre a nuestro alrededor, robándose todo el aire a nuestro alrededor" Les dijo Emily Tarazi, a lo que Chloe miro a sus hermanos al ver que no la seguirían en esto, luego miro a Anne y Chase.

"A mi no me mires, yo estoy contigo, Chlo" Le respondió Anne.

"Yo, estoy con los otros, hay que admitirlo sin importar lo que haremos, nos tiraran hacia abajo" Chase le respondió.

"Yo, estoy con ustedes chicas, tal vez no salga como planeamos, pero si eso significa que los volveremos a ver, entonces, estoy dentro" Dijo Dean Heywood.

Después de lo que dijo el todos aceptaron y se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Aiden Lance hablo.

"¿Podemos ver una pelicula, como en los viejos tiempos"

"Eso suena bien, quiero decir, no nos hemos reunido hace mucho tiempo a hacer esto, podríamos retomar, esta tradición" Le respondió su hermana Mayor Madison.

"Yo escojo la primera, es mi turno" Dijo Klaus Palmer.

"Tu escogiste la ultima vez, estaba aburrida Klaus" Le respondió su hermano Corey.

Siguieron peleando sobre quien la escogió, al final fue Tom Heywood quien la escogió, diciendo que el era el menor y por los tanto el tenia derecho, de hacerlo.

"¿Saben que? Lo hare yo, ustedes nunca se decidirán" Al momento de decir eso, todos se le quedaron mirando.

"Tiene razón, Tommy hazlo" respondió Le Brooke Palmer.

Todos se arrepintieron, luego de que Tom puso la película, la cual era bambi, y para distraerse y no llorar, algunos comenzarón a hablar sin que Tom se diera cuenta.

"¿Cuando nos reuniremos con los demás hermana?" Le pregunto Ethan Lance a su hermana Alicia.

"Lo haremos, apenas confirmen que todos aceptaron".

Al otro lado de Alicia, se encontraban, Brooke P y Danielle Heywood hablando.

"¿Como crees que salga todo esto Bae?" Le Pregunto Brooke a su amiga.

"Todo saldrá bien, lo único que quiero ahora, es volver a verlos, a todos" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La waverider tuvo cambios, a lo largo de los años, como, mas habitaciones, mas grande todo


	4. PLANES

El mismo día que confirmaron todos que aceptaban, fue el mismo que se juntaron, ya estaban todos los equipos menos el de Gotham, y la otra hermana de los Allen que eran siempre los últimos en llegar, todos estaban hablando entre ellos y había mucho ruido cuando llegaron los últimos, si no fuera por Allen West, nadie se hubiera percatado de la presencia de los recién llegados.

"Llegue perras, ¿Me extrañaron?" Dijo ella, al llegar a Laboratorios Star.

"Shh, hay niños aquí" Le dijo William Clayton, hijo de Oliver, apuntando a Tom ya Rose.

"Llegan tarde, como siempre" Le dijo Sara Diggle a los otros.

"Tranquila, cariño ... eh ¿podrías prestarme un diccionario? Es que al verte me he quedado sin palabras" Todos rodaron los ojos al escuchar a Aubree, no era un secreto que la chica de 18 años, se sintió atraída por la de 29.

"Ok, supongo que todos aceptaron la propuesta, ya que están aquí, y se que todos piensan que nosotros arruinaremos el plan, pero no lo haremos, porque también queremos salvar a nuestros padres, y si queremos hacerlo tenemos que trabajar en conjunto, sin importar las diferencias, no estar todos uno contra en otro, solo ser uno. " Cuando Alicia termino de decir eso, todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo, y prometieron que no habría peleas de parte de ellos, o al menos lo intentarían. "Bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo con esto, comenzare ... apenas me confirmaron hice una lista con las personas, que saben de tecnología y otra para los que saben pero no tanto, ayuden y entrenen lo mas que pueda para lo que viene, ¿Están de acuerdo? " Al escuchar a todos decir si, comenzó a nombrarlos.

Leah y Jacob Charlotte y Max William Ethan y yoSara Violet Anne y ChloeJace y Brooke Dean y Danielle Brett y BrentSam y Kira Camille Damon y Apolo Collins y HarperNoah Ellie y Peyton y MattNoah Ellie y Peyton y MattNoah Ellie y Peyton y MattEllie y Peyton y MattEllie y Peyton y Matt

"Esos son todos, los otros nos ayudaran y entrenaran" Miro a los demás que la miraban, esperando instrucciones y habló "Eso es todo, a trabajar"

Todos comenzaron a moverse a sus lugares.

* * *

**1 MES DEPUÉS**

"Llevamos un mes, chicos" Les dijo Kira Ramon a todos "Hemos intentado todo, y no encontramos una solución, de hecho encontramos algo, mucho peor."

"¿Que podría ser peor que esto?" Le preguntó Maia.

"Descubrimos que el anacronismo cambiara de tiempo" Les dijo Sam Ramon.

"¿De que estas hablando, Sam? ¿Es una broma?" Le preguntó Maddie.

"Lamentablemente no, cuando **The destroyer** llego, dijo que su planeta fue destruido por los humanos, y hace unos días Gideon nos contacto y aviso que el anacronismo que estábamos investigando se desplazo, hacia otro año, y eso solamente significa que el planeta se destruyo antes de tiempo "Les dijo Alicia.

"¿Hacía que año?" Preguntó James.

"2022" Respondió Matt.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, algunos diciendo que sabían que el plan no funcionaria, y otros peleando entre ellos.

"BASTA" Grito Alicia, y al escuchar el grito, todos se quedaron callados "Lo que hicimos ahora no funcionó, pero hay otra forma, que a algunos no les agradara, por que es muy arriesgado"

"¿Cual es?" Le preguntó Mia.

"Viajar al año 2020 ..." Iba a continuar pero, al decir eso todo empeoro.

"Definitivamente no, algunos no existiremos en ese tiempo, podemos borrarnos de la existencia" Como siempre Alura, era la primera en discutir con ella.

"¿Porque ese año y no en 2022 ?, además, todos estamos de acuerdo en que no funcionara" Le siguió Apolo, con esos 2 inicio todo, luego de que el hablo, todos comenzaron no a hablar, si no que a gritarse entre ellos.

"SILENCIO" Otra vez, los hicieron callar, pero esta vez era Ruby "Solo dejemos que nos explique" Dijo y todos miraron hacia Alicia.

"Gracias Ruby, como decía antes de que interrumpieran, me alegra de que tengas cerebro Alura, ya se que podemos, borrarnos de la existencia, pero es un riesgo que debemos tomar para salvarlos, y elegí el año 2020, porque no podemos el año 2022, ellos no tendrán suficiente preparación para los poderes del alienígena, en 2020 podremos prepararlos para ellos, porque el puede leer la mente, nuestros movimientos los puede interceptar, nos puede escuchar aunque estemos lejos y muchos otros, tienen que ahora, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo "Termino de hablar.

"¿De que hablas? Le pregunto Ellie.

"Como el anacronismo es en 2022, y mueren todos, algunos no estaremos aquí" Explico Alicia, todos se alarmaron al escuchar eso "Pero en la zona temporal no nos pasara nada."

"¿Porque nos nos pasara nada? ¿Cómo estas segura?" Le pregunto Alice.

"La zona temporal es un espacio ubicado fuera del tiempo, funcionando como un limbo, ahí estaremos protegidos de los cambios en el tiempo" respondió Le Maia.

Comenzaron a ver los pros y contras de lo que pasaría y tomaron una decisión.

"Levante la mano, quien esta de acuerdo con este plan" Hablo Raven, y todos lo hicieron.

"Entonces vamos, la Waverider tiene las cosas suficientes para este viaje" Les dijo Luna.

"¿Tiene suficientes habitaciones?" Le preguntó Collins.

"Algunos compartiremos" Le dijo Chase.


	5. VIAJE AL 2020

**ZONA TEMPORAL:**

"Esto es increíble, ¿Usa propulsión iónica?" Preguntó Grace Nal.

"Creo haber escuchado a mi madre decir que no" respondió Chloe.

"Ok, como la mayoría aquí, en una habitación caben 4 personas, así que las leyendas se quedan con sus habitaciones y dejamos entrar a otros y las demás personas que quedan verán con que habitación se quedan, Aubree tu conmigo y Madison y faltaría alguien para completar.

"Yo lo hare" Le dijo Sara.

"Otra advertencia, no toquen el botón rojo de los baños" Les dijo Luna a todos, algunos mirándola no queriendo creerle.

Todos comenzaron a organizarse y cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Algunos quedaron con sus hermanos, como los Allen, Luthor, Kent y Heywood.

En la habitación de Alicia, Madison y Aubree peleaban por quien debería la cama mas grande mientras que Sara y Alicia las miraban.

"Es mi cama, por lo que yo la usare" Le dijo Madison.

"¿Ese es tu argumento? Busca uno más efectivo Copia barata de Taylor Swift." Le respondió Aubree.

"¿Porque me dices así ?, no lo hagas mas, Lo ..."

"Madison, para ahí antes de que te arrepientas" Interrumpió Alicia antes de que empeorara.

"¿Porque no comparten la cama?" Dijo Sara.

"Por que, Madison cuando duerme cree que esta en una maldita pelea, la ultima vez que dormí con ella, me dejo un gran moretón en la espalda" Dijo mirando a Madison con una mueca "No me arriesgare"

"Entonces, dormirás en mi cama y yo en la tuya" Dijo Alicia.

"¿Enserio?"

"Si"

"Deberíamos dormir, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que viene" Les dijo Sara.

"Ya quiero, volver a ver a mis madres" Le dijo Aubree a Madison luego de arreglar sus diferencias, quien le dijo lo mismo, luego miro a sara quien le sonrío.

"Esperen un segundo" Dijo Aubree a las demás y al ver que todas la miraban continúo "Sara, ¿Acaba de salir el sol o me has sonreído?"

Madison se río de las tonterías de su amiga, mientras Alicia sonreía a la vez que miraba la reacción de sara, quien como siempre hacia caso omiso a lo que dijo Aubree y se acostó en su cama.

* * *

Riley espero a que los mellizos se durmieran para salir de la habitación, por que no quería preguntas de hacía donde iba, y ella enserio necesitaba beber, como ella ya ha estado en la Waverider antes sabía a donde ir, entonces se dirigió hacia el puente y hacia la oficina de su tía Sara.

Al llegar se encontró con Chloe quien estaba viendo en la televisión de la Waverider una serie sobrenatural, mientras sostenía unas palomitas, al levantar la vista vio a Riley y pauso la serie y le saludo.

"Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Quiero decir... puedes estar aquí, pero a esta hora, son las 3 de la mañana" Le dijo nerviosa, ella siempre se ponía nerviosa cerca de los demás excepto a la hora de tomar decisiones "¿Quieres?" Le preguntó apuntando a las palomitas.

"Hola, espera ¿Cómo sabes que hora es? No quiero gracias, pero ¿Tienes Alcohol o algo para que los velocistas puedan beber?" Cuando dijo eso, Chloe estiro la mano hacia el mueble que estaba a su lado y levanto una botella de reserva que tenía siempre su tía Sara por si el padre de Riley el tío Barry iba hacia la Waverider. "Por dios, no puedo creer que tengas esto, te amo, incluso podría darte un beso" le dijo mientras habría la botella y daba un gran trago.

"¿Un que?" Le preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa y luego estúpida por la pregunta que le hizo Chloe a Riley.

"Un beso, ¿No sabes lo que es?"

"Lo sabré cuando me lo des" Chloe quedo en Shock luego de decir eso y miro alarmada a Riley temiendo su reacción, pero ella tenía una expresión entre divertida y decidida en el rostro, mientras avanzaba hacia ella y la besaba.

Al principio era suave, solo un roce, luego cuando Chloe tomo la suficiente confianza tomo el control de la situación y se volvió mas intenso, querían mas, si fuera por ellas seguirían durante horas, pero el sonido de unos pasos hicieron que tomaran la mayor distancia posible mientras tomaban aire y hacían como si nada pasara, alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo y vieron a Harper entrar.

"¿Que estaban haciendo?" Les preguntó.

"Riley me pregunto como sabemos las leyendas que hora es"

"Si, eso, pero justo llegaste tú y no me respondió"

"Y yo le estaba a punto de decir que nos acostumbramos porque crecimos aquí"

Hablaron las dos, una mas nerviosa que la otra mientras Harper las miraba.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Les preguntó Harper a las dos, que rápidamente le daban un espacio en medio de ellas.

Cuando se sentó, comenzaron a ver el programa comiendo palomitas sin interrupciones hasta que Riley hablo.

"Esta cosa... Malivore, puede borrar a cualquiera de la mente de los demás con tan solo lanzarse a el ¿Porqué lo hizo ella?"

"Quería salvar a sus amigos, y por lo que he visto también tenía la esperanza de volver a reencontrarse con sus padres" respondió Chloe.

"Ella tiene un complejo de Mártir, pero es comprensible lo de los padres" Dijo Riley.

"Entonces" Dijo Harper "Que alguien me enseñe la ubicación de ese pozo, para lanzar a mi ex y al fin olvidarme de ella" Las dos se rieron de lo que dijo ella, mientras Harper buscaba en todas direcciones algo "Chlo, ¿Tienes Alcohol?" y Chloe se levanto a buscar en un cajón y levanto dos botellas y preguntó:

"¿Whisky o Tequila?" Harper escogió el Whisky a la vez que Chloe el Tequila.

"¿De donde sacas tanto alcohol?" Preguntó Riley.

"El equipo en el que mas se bebe son las leyendas y por eso Gideon nos da siempre" Les dijo Chloe a ambas quienes no le creían "Es verdad, tío Rory, Mamá Charlie y tía Sara, no había hora en el día en el que no bebieran, y tía Ava, tíos Nate y Astra siempre que tenían fiestas y eso era siempre, porque celebramos el éxito de una misión todos los días, Tíos Nora y Ray en las reuniones de todos los equipos, la única que no bebe mucho es mi madre Zari .

Cuando dijo eso, Riley y Harper estaban de acuerdo.

"Bueno ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a verdad o reto? pero con alcohol" Les Preguntó Harper a sus amigas, que la miraron no muy convencidas "Tenemos que aprovechar, aun no cumplimos los 21 y mi madre no me dejara beber en ningún año, cuando mis hermanos y yo estamos cerca mamá le prohibió a Mamá Alex a beber." Con eso las convenció.

"Esta bien." Le dijo Riley mientras veía a Harper celebrar "No tan rápido, estas son las reglas"

"¿Que? ¿Por que?"

"Porque tu no tienes limites" Le dijo esta vez Chloe, cuando Harper acepto, comenzó a decir la única regla que tenía.

"Tranquila, solo tengo 1, no digas preguntas tan elevadas ni retos" 

"Al menos hasta que estemos lo suficientemente borrachas" Dijo Chloe quien recibió una mirada de Riley como si la quisiera matar "¿Quien empieza?" Riley alzo la mano antes que Harper.

Comenzaron a buscar una botella para girar y cuando la encontraron la giraron, y cayo en Harper.

"Verdad, solo dispara, ¿Cuál será?" Riley pensó cual sería su pregunta y cuando la obtuvo le dijo antes de que se le olvidara.

"¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?" Harper levanto la botella y bebió un trago, las dos la quedaron mirando porque ella era alguien que siempre cumplía, se preparo y giro la botella, que cayo en Chloe.

"¿Verdad o Reto?" 

"Verdad" Al igual que Riley, Harper pensó muy bien lo que diría.

"¿Cuál es la cosa mas infantil que aun haces?" Chloe pensó que decir ya que eran muchas, pero se decidió por dos.

"Me sigo subiendo en los juegos de niños, y cuando estaba mamá Zari siempre me comportaba infantil." Siguieron jugando en algunas bebían y en otras contestaban o hacían los retos, en una le toco a Riley que eligió verdad.

"¿Como fue tu primer beso?" Le pregunto Harper.

"Uhh, espera déjame recordar... así, ya lo se, fue cuando tenía 14 años, el tipo estaba resfriado pero me gustaba y el se me acerco me beso y cuando se iba a separar me estornudo en la cara y sus fluidos me llegaron a la cara" Vio a Harper y Chloe y las dos tenían una cara de asco, Harper giro la botella y apuntó a Chloe, las tres estaban ya mareadas por la cantidad de alcohol que bebieron.

"¿Verdad o Reto?"

"Reto" 

"Báñate con la ropa puesta y quédate así hasta el 2 turno" Chloe acepto el reto y se dirigió a las duchas con Harper y Riley siguiéndola, al llegar Chloe abrió la ducha y entro.

"Mierda... esto esta helado, en las películas lo hacen ver fácil, no el bañarse... yo si lo hago" Dijo saliendo de las duchas y viéndose" solo hablo de la ropa, esta pegada a mi cuerpo." 

"Si quieres puedes cambiarte, Chloe" Le ofreció Harper.

"No... yo estaré dos turnos así" Se toco la ropa y se dio cuenta de algo, su corazón se acelero "Nooo, ¿Por que la vida me trata así?" Las dos chicas que la acompañaban la miraron asustadas y escucharon el ruido de algo moviéndose en una de las habitaciones que había alrededor y agarraron a Chloe y corrieron, se escondieron en una esquina pero aun podían ver quien era, era Max el hermano de Riley, cuando salió a ver quien era se tropezó con el agua que había alrededor, mirando a los lados por si alguien lo vio y cuando no encontró a nadie se paro y regreso a su habitación.

"¿Que te ocurre?" Le preguntó Riley a Chloe, mientras la soltaba despacio, Chloe hurgo en su bolsillo y saco algo de el.

Harper soltó una risa al ver porque Chloe estaba tan alterada, era su celular el cual estaba mojado.

"Lo dejaremos en arroz y seguiremos jugando, ¿Estas de acuerdo?" Le preguntó Harper y Chloe asintió, pronto lo hicieron y comenzaron de nuevo su juego.

"¿Verdad o reto, Harper?" Le preguntó Riley.

"Reto"

"Danos tu teléfono y deja que hagamos lo que sea con el" Al principió no quería, pero lo pensó bien y acepto, en un minuto ya tenía su celular de vuelta, lo agarro y vio lo que le habían hecho.

"Ella... se me había declarado y le dije que no me sentía atraída" Les dijo mostrando una conversación, luego siguió mirando pero le comenzaron a llegar notificaciones, fue a instagram y vio lo que pasaba "¿Es en serio?, en esa foto, tenía frenillos y lentes, me veía muy horrible, me vengare" Recibiendo un _te ves bien_ de parte de Chloe, giro la botella y le toco a Riley.

"Verdad" Dijo sin pensarlo.

"¿Alguna vez le enviaste un texto inapropiado a tu mamá o papá por accidente? y si es así ¿Comó fue? " Cuando Harper dijo, Riley supo que estaba jodida.

"Ehhh, tenía 18 años, estaba en una relación con Gaia y estábamos hablando inapropiadamente y justo me llego un mensaje de mi padre, presione el mensaje sin querer y seguí escribiendo, nunca olvidare ese día fue muy vergonzoso."

Siguieron bebiendo y jugando hasta las 6 de la mañana, cuando se les ocurrió una idea, en ese momento les parecía una muy buena porque estaban muy borrachas ¿que podría salir mal?

"Egsto sadra ben" Les dijo Riley a Harper y Chloe, estaban las tres caminando con ropa negra y entraron en la primera habitación.

"¿Es pegmanete? e megor asi" Le preguntó Harper a Chloe.

"Shhh, ecuche algo" Dijo mirando de tras de ella y golpeando, pero no había nadie "No e, se enojaran si son."

Riley se sonó los huesos de los dedos de las manos y hizo sonidos y comenzó, Las victimas solo eran los hermanos hombres Luthor, Kent y Max el hermano de Riley.

* * *

Cuando todos se despertaron fueron a la cocina a desayunar, Harper, Chloe y Riley tenían que levantarse temprano así que habían puesto una alarma, en ese momento a las tres les dolía la cabeza, pero nadie sospechaba porque, estaban todos hablando cuando llegaron James y Jacob Luthor con la cara pintada, todos los quedaron mirando, pero su atención se desvió cuando llegaron Max y Jonathan Kent, también pintados.

Los 4 enojados, y el primero en hablar fue James:

"¿Quien de ustedes idiotas, hizo esto" Y paso su mirada por todos en la sala, las tres culpables intentaron pasar desapercibidas y lo lograron, en la frente tenía escrito _Amo a las leyendas y a Justin Bieber,_ que fue escrito por Harper.

"¿Porque no los sacaron?" Le preguntó Violet.

"Por que es plumón permanente" Le dijo su hermano Jonathan, el tenía escrito _Amo a Grace y estar triste siempre is my passion,_ ese lo escribió Chloe.

"¿Por que no les preguntas a las leyendas?, ellas pueden haber sido, ahí sale amo a las leyendas es obvio" Les dijo Alura.

"Dios, dame paciencia. si me das fuerza... la mato" Dijo Alicia. "No fuimos nosotros"

"El que escribió esto dígalo ahora, no le haremos nada" Dijo Chloe a la vez que Harper y Riley la miraban preguntándose que estaba haciendo.

"Es en serio, esto no es divertido chicos" Les dijo Max al ver que todos se reían el tenía escrito _Si los tontos fueran flores tu serías la primavera,_ ese lo había escrito Riley, no es que lo considerara tonto, solo que siempre lo molestaba así.

"Estuve mucho tiempo intentando quitarlo, y dolió el que lo hizo lo pagara Chloe" Le dijo Jacob, el tenía escrito _¿Amor?, no gracias solo quiero tacos_ , eso lo pensaron las tres, ya que a Jacob le gustaba la comida lo escribieron. 

"¿Que les parece si comenzamos?" Dijo Harper mirando a Jacob de reojo por si la descubría, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Riley la pateo por debajo de la mesa.

"Harper tiene razón, deberíamos comenzar" Dijo Alicia "Terminaremos de desayunar y nos vamos a 2020, y como en este año algunos padres no están juntos, los hijos se separaran y buscaran" Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y comenzaron a desayunar pero las cuatro victimas no querían olvidar lo que paso, entonces comenzaron a buscar entre la multitud a alguien que parecía sospechoso, pero no encontraron a nadie.

* * *

Ya habían terminado de desayunar hace media hora, las leyendas habían dicho que reposaran antes de hacer el salto y así lo hicieron, esperaron mucho pero llego la hora.

Todos estaban acomodados para el salto y estaban nerviosos, En unos segundo Alicia hablo.

"Llegamos"


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les este gustando este fic, y preguntarles, aunque no se si contestaran.  
> Sin importar la diferencia de edad ¿les gustaría la pareja de Aubree y Sara?
> 
> En el próximo capitulo seguirán con los encuentros.

Al llegar, ya habían decidido quien iría con quien.

* * *

Kara estaba en su casa, ya había terminado de trabajar y junto con sus deberes de Supergirl y el trabajo estaba cansada y era raro porque ella siempre tenía mucha energía, pero no solo estaba cansada físicamente, también Psicológicamente, estaba haciendo algo para comer cuando golpearon la puerta, bajo sus gafas hasta el puente de la nariz y uso su visión rayos X y vio a dos personas.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, vio a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes y a otro de ojos color azul y cabello negro, ambos se parecían así que supo que eran hermanos.

"Hola, soy Jacob Lu..." No alcanzo a decirlo porque su hermana le dio un codazo "Soy Jacob y ella es mi hermana mayor" Kara se dio cuenta que Jacob no le dijo el nombre de su hermana pero no dijo nada. 

"Tenemos que hablar" Le dijo la chica mientras entraba a la casa de Kara junto con su hermano, y Kara la miraba no entendiendo nada y cerraba la puerta.

"¿Quienes son?" Le preguntó Kara, viendo la frente del chico.

"Mi nombre es Alura y venimos del futuro" Jacob se palmeo la frente, su hermana siempre era directa cuando no sabía que hacer y cuando se trataba de las leyendas.

"Esta bieeen... ¿Son hijos de Lena? porque se parecen a ella" Les pregunto, esa era la única explicación que tenía.

"¿Que tal si te sientas? esto te impactara, y disculpa a mi hermana, ella no sabe decir las cosas con tacto y por favor deja de mirar mi frente " Le dijo Jacob mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la sentaba.

"Nosotros y otros mas vinimos a este año, arriesgando nuestra existencia" Le dijo Jacob.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Tu y Lena Luthor son nuestras madres" Jacob se giro hacía su hermana con los brazos en alto, avanzando a su cuello, en serio, no podía esperar un poco mas.

"¿Que?" Le pregunto Kara sin creerlo, porque 1. ella no sentía absolutamente nada por Lena y 2. No creía posible eso, porque Lena la odiaba.

"Lo siento, no podía esperar mas, te estabas tardando" Le dijo Alura a su hermano.

"Es porque debería procesarlo de otra forma no así" Le respondió, decidieron esperar hasta que su madre salga del Shock antes de comenzar a explicarle todo con mas detalles.

.............................................

Lena estaba en su empresa cuando su asistente le dijo que tenía unas visitas que querían hablar con ella algo urgente y Lena los dejo pasar, primero entro una chica rubia de ojos azules y un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que tenía algo escrito en la frente, vio que el se acercaba a ella emocionado pero la otra chica le agarro de la remera.

"Buenas tardes, Disculpe a mi hermano, mi nombre es Leah y el es James" Le dijo extendiéndole la mano y ella la estrecho.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Qué necesitan?" Y de ahí saco Alura su lado directo.

"Estamos aquí por asuntos importantes, muy importantes" Le dijo James y Leah lo miraba girando los ojos mientras hablaba.

"Hace unas semanas, salió una película sobre viajes en el tiempo" Le dijo Leah, Lena no sabía a que quería llegar con esto, estaba a punto de sacarlos pero algo en su interior decía que no, que esto era importante y no podía quitarle la sonrisa a James.

"Estoy consciente de eso, pero dijeron que todo era falso" Les respondió Lena.

"No nos mientas, sabemos que recuerdas lo que paso, todo, sobre un nuevo mundo, una nueva tierra" Le dijo Leah.

"No se de que están hablan..."Siguió pero James la interrumpió.

"Ma... Srta es mejor que se siente, se relaje y si quiere beba algo, porque le contaremos algunas cosas" Lena le hizo caso pero no paso por alto lo que el le estuvo a punto de decir, busco algo para beber y se sentó.

"Sabemos todo sobre ti" Dijo James pero Leah lo quedo mirando y el la miro sin saber por que lo miraba.

"Sonaste como un acosador idiota" le susurro y James le respondió, Lena los miraba hablar en susurros pero igual se escuchaba, ellos le recordaban a alguien pero no sabia quien.

"Alura nos va a matar" Le dijo James a Leah.

"No antes que Alicia" James se asusto de lo que dijo Leah, si bien no le agradaban las leyendas, a Alicia le tenía miedo, alguien que fue entrenado por Nyssa al ghul y Wonder Woman si que sabía pelear, los dos se voltearon hacia su madre y continuaron.

"Como decía" Siguió esta vez Leah " No somo de este tiempo, somos del futuro, mas específicamente del año 2045 por eso sabemos cosas de ti" Hizo una pausa para ver como reaccionaba su madre, pero ella esperaba que continuaran "Y necesitamos tu ayuda"

"¿Quienes son realmente?" Les preguntó Lena a los dos sospechando lo que estaba pasando, se confirmo cuando James con ojos húmedos le dijo:

"Somos tus hijos" Le dijo.

"Presiento que hay algo mas aquí ¿No?" Les dijo Lena.

"Y Kara Danvers es nuestra otra madre" Ambos vieron como su madre pensaba en todo lo que le dijeron y mas en lo de Kara.

"¿Que riesgos hay?" Preguntó y vio que ninguno de los dos entendió "Que estén aquí"

"El primero es que podemos crear muchos Anacronismos y el segundo es mas importante" Leah respondió "Podemos borrar nuestra existencia, pero era un riesgo que debíamos tomar, para salvarlos" Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Salvarnos? ¿Qué nos pasara?" Nadie dijo nada hasta que James hablo.

"Todos morirán"

* * *

Barry estaba en Laboratorios Star cuando vio a una morena de cabello rosa entrar, se puso alerta y iba a atacar cuando ella hablo:

"Wow, espera déjame hablar un momento y luego verás si me atacas"

"Habla" Le respondió.

"Mi nombre es Riley Allen West y soy del futuro y soy tu hija" Le dijo directo.

"Mira no tengo tiempo para juegos así que vet..." Le estaba apuntado la salida cuando le interrumpió.

"Yo tampoco tengo tiempo, tengo una enorme resaca y necesito un descanso, así que te sentaras ahí y dejaras que te explique" Barry no podía creer que una niña le dijera que hacer pero igual le hizo caso, mientras mas le decía mas sorprendido estaba.

....................................................

Iris estaba en su lugar de trabajo sola, estaba tan concentrada en el, que no sintió un golpe en la puerta, no presto atención hasta que la puerta fue abierta pero las personas cayeron al suelo, vio como una chica morena golpeaba al otro y se paro.

"Hey" Dijo pero no le prestaron atención entonces se acerco y intento separarlos "Este es un lugar de trabajo, no pueden pelear aquí y si no hacen caso no entraran" se sorprendió cuando los dos al verla la abrazaron y mas con lo que dijo el chico.

"Mamá te extrañe demasiado" El seguía abrazándola pero la otra chica había dejado de hacerlo.

"Max... Max ella no sabe quien eres" Intento separarlo de su madre y lo logro.

"¿Me pueden explicar lo que esta pasando aquí?" Definitivamente ya lo jodieron.

* * *

Ruby estaba caminando por la Waverider, buscando a Alicia, Chase le había dicho donde estaba, pero era la primera vez que estaba ahí y se perdió, estaba llegando al final de un pasillo cuando escucho algo y siguió ese ruido.

Al llegar vio a las mellizas Madison y Alicia entrenando, vio la forma en que lanzaban golpes y se impresionaba por la manera en que lo hacían, todas las leyendas jóvenes peleaban muy bien, vio como Madison le hacía una llave a Alicia y la botaba al piso, Alicia se estaba levantando cuando la vio.

"Ruby... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu madre?" Le preguntó Madison mientras bebía de una botella de agua. 

"¿Y ustedes con las suyas?" 

"Elena, Chloe y Jace están comunicándose con ellos ¿Qué necesitas?" Dijo Alicia.

" A ti"

"Wow... que directa, sabes que no eres mi tipo" Dijo bromeando.

"Y tu sabes que no estas lista para esto" Dijo Ruby señalando su cuerpo "No quiero ir sola donde mi madre y quiero que me acompañes, las dos."

"¿Estas segura, y tus hermanos?" Le preguntó Madison.

"Nathan acompaño a Harper y no quiero que Collins vea a mamá ahora" Vio como las hermanas se miraban.

"Iremos contigo, pero deja que nos demos una ducha antes."

.................

Samantha estaba en su oficina, últimamente siempre estaba ahí y ya no tenía tiempo para estar con Ruby, antes eran inseparables pero ahora estaba muy llena de trabajo, estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenía en las manos que no escucho el golpe en la puerta, pero si escucho voces, por lo que pudo escuchar eran tres.

"Solo entremos así, además ya noqueaste a su asistente"

"Bueno, no dejaba de mirar mis pechos, tenia que parar"

"Ese fue un buen golpe Alicia."

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y vio como el pomo se movía, se acerco rápido antes de que abrieran la puerta, y ella la abrió.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Preguntó y dirigió su mirada a su asistente y vio que estaba en la mesa acostado lo llamo y no respondió "¿Y que le hicieron a mi asistente?"

"Solo fue un pequeño golpe, nada que no se pueda arreglar" Dijo una de las rubias.

"Tendrá hinchazón por unos días" Le dijo la otra rubia, mientras Samantha las miraba sin entender quienes eran y que querían con ella, miro a la chica que estaba en el medio de las rubias, que la miraba como si le hubiese bajado la luna y no apartaba sus ojos de ella, muy diferente a las otras dos que la miraban pero también a su alrededor y al fin posaron su vista en ella.

"¿Y bieen... quienes son ustedes?" Volvió a preguntar Samantha, y las tres salieron de su trance, Inducido por la belleza de la madre de Ruby, ese era el pensamiento de Madison y Alicia, mientras que el de Ruby era que no podía creer que este frente de su madre, quería abrazarla pero se contuvo. 

"Soy Ruby y ellas son..." No alcanzo a terminar porque Alicia y Madison la interrumpieron.

"Soy Alicia"

"Soy Madison"

"Hermanas"

"Gemelas"

"Mellizas, obvio."

"Siento que esto es una clara referencia a la serie sobrenatural, mi hija esta obsesionada con esa serie" Les dijo Samantha.

"Creí que no lo captaría, ella es increíble" Respondió Madison mirando a Ruby y Alicia.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo importante" Al fin alguien le respondía, pensó Samantha, y se hizo a un lado para que las tres chicas entraran a su oficina, y señalo el sofá para que se sentaran, pero ellas le sujetaron de los hombros y la sentaron.

"Lo único que te diremos antes de comenzar es que mantengas la mente abierta a todo lo que te diremos ¿La tendrás?" Le dijo Ruby, había algo en esa chica que hacía que Samantha confié ciegamente en ella.

"Si, la tendré, solo díganlo" Dijo curiosa.

"Todo empezó un 21 de enero de 2041..." Comenzó Madison.

"No tenemos que contarle del principio, ¿Lo sabes?" Le dijo Ruby.

"Deje que los chicos se ocuparan de contactar a la leyendas porque no quería tener que explicarle a mi madre, porque viajamos en el tiempo y ahora tengo que estar aquí, en donde tu tienes que decirle a tu madre la locura que hicimos" Susurro Alicia.

"¿Sabes que puede escucharte?, tiene una muy buena audición" Dijo Ruby.

"¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿tu madre?" Le dijo Samantha.

"Ehh... si, mi madre" Respondió mientras arrastraba la silla del escritorio y la dejo frente a su madre y se sentó. "Soy tu hija del futuro, en realidad no es tan difícil de creer, si existen personas con poderes, pueden existir los viajes en el tiempo" Vio como su madre estaba sorprendida y Ruby miro a las dos chicas a su lado que la miraban a ella moviendo las manos, diciéndole que siga adelante

"Eres Ruby ¿En serio?, si lo eres dime algo que solo Ruby sabia" 

"Sentías algo o aun lo sientes por ma... Alex"

"¿Tendré mas hijos?" Le preguntó Samantha.

"Si, y enserio los amas"

"¿Cuantos son?"

"Somos 4" Le dijo Ruby y miro a Alicia quien la miraba a ella y apuntaba el reloj de la oficina "Y necesitamos tu ayuda"

* * *

"Recuerda, Camille nos dijo que no le podemos decir las cosas a mama en frente de Kelly" Harper le recordó a Nathan agarrándose la cabeza, en serio, no debió haber bebido todo eso.

"Créeme, eso es en lo único en lo que estoy de acuerdo con las leyendas, ¿pero como lo haremos?, por lo que nos dijo tía Kara, ellas siempre estaban juntas."

"Si, pero le pedí a Maia que cree una distracción" Harper le respondió.

"¿Que hará?"

"Espera... ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

"Si en algo son buenas las leyendas, es en crear buenas distracciones"

"Investigue un poco antes de venir, y Kelly estará trabajando y Maia creara una distracción"

"Entonces vamos"

"¿A donde?" Nathan comenzó a escribir en su teléfono y cuando termino miro a su hermana "Esta en su departamento, y antes de que preguntes, me lo dijo Alura que se lo pregunto a tía Kara."

.......................................

Alex estaba en su departamento, tenía un descanso del trabajo y tenía pensado pasar ese día con Kelly, estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando llego ala sala de estar y vio a dos chicos, una pelirroja y a otro pelinegro, en un momento estaba en la entrada de la sala y al otro cerca de la mesa de centro agarrando su arma y apuntándole a los dos chicos invasores.

"¿Quienes son y como entraron aquí?" Apuesto a que eso era lo primero que estaban preguntando todos, ese fue el pensamiento de Nathan, los dos hermanos con las manos en alto.

"¿Puedes bajar el arma?, lo explicaremos, soy Harper y el es mi mellizo Nathan" Harper le señalaba el sofá para que su madre se sentara.

"Miren, lo que quieran decirme puede ser otro día, en este momento estoy ocupada y..." Dijo mientras bajaba el arma

"¿Hablas de Kelly?, ella esta ocupada en este momento" Nathan se sentó y poso sus pies en la mesa de centro.

"¿Que le hicieron?" Eso había ocasionado que su madre levantara nuevamente el arma, Harper rodo los ojos por lo que dijo su hermano, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Ella esta bien, solo que llegara un poco tarde" Mientras decía eso, Harper le mostro a su madre una Tablet en donde había unos videos de la empresa en donde trabajaba su novia, en el video se mostraba a una chica bebiendo una malteada mientras paseaba por ahí y chocaba con Kelly haciendo que todos los papeles cayeran al piso, y se mancharan de malteada.

"Puedes confiar en que esa chica no le hará nada, si bien es nieta de Mick Rory ella no la secuestrara" Le dijo Nathan.

"Tío Mick solo robaba, no seria capaz de matar a alguien, a menos que esa persona amenace a su familia" Todas las familias eran muy unidos, mas bien los padres y los hijos algunos no se soportaban, pero a todos los llamaban tíos.

"Esperen" Bajo su arma nuevamente "¿Mick Rory de las leyendas? ¿Ese Mick Rory? ¿Ustedes son del futuro?"

"Ha" Dijo Nathan mientras se levantaba "Y yo creí que sería mas difícil" Ya estaba listo para irse, cuando Harper le agarro de la remera y la tiraba hacia ella.

"Aun no te vayas, tenemos mucho que explicarle"

"Si vienen del futuro, ¿Por que distrajeron a Kelly, ella no puede saberlo?"

"¡No puedes!" Los dos dijeron mientras se acercaban a ella.

"Bueno, no se lo diré" Esta vez su Mamá se sentó "Pero me contaran todo."

"Lo diremos todo, pero antes ¿tienes unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?" Le preguntó Harper.

"¿Fuiste tu quien le escribió a los chicos?" Le pregunto Nathan, cuando su madre salió.

"¿Que te hace decir eso?" Dijo Harper alejándose y siguiendo a su madre.

* * *

Mia estaba nerviosa, volvería a ver a su madre luego de su muerte, en la otra línea de tiempo su relación no era muy buena, pero en la nueva, eran muy unidas y sabía que lo que William y ella le diría no sería muy fácil de hacerlo y mas porque era una locura.

Y William estaba entre nervioso y feliz, el y Felicity eran unidos en las dos líneas de tiempo, pensaba en como hubiese sido si su padre no hubiera muerto, o si todo nunca hubiera pasado Mia hubiese crecido al lado de su padre y Oliver la habría visto crecer, pero ese era el problema, el hubiera no existe, solo el ahora y no había nada que podían hacer para cambiar la realidad, excepto que por primera vez todas las oportunidades que nunca tuvieron se les presentaban a todos en bandeja de plata, y solo tenían que tener cuidado de no arruinar esta oportunidad y aprovecharla lo mas que pueda, además A menudo en los mas oscuros cielos es donde vemos las estrellas mas brillantes, siempre había que tener un poco de esperanza en un mundo de mierda.

Ya habían llegado a Ciudad Star hace una hora, solamente querían tomar el valor para ir a su casa, y lo habían tomado, en ese momento se dirigían a la casa de ellos en ese tiempo.

Al llegar no golpearon la puerta como personas normales, si no que entraron por una ventana que daba a la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido y fallando en el intento, no fallaron porque lo hicieron mal, si no que Will adolescente entro en la cocina en el momento justo que William tenía una pierna afuera y la otra adentro, Will se asusto tanto que grito haciendo que William gritara a la vez y cayera golpeándose el rostro, todo eso ocasiono que Felicity llegara corriendo alarmada a la cocina con bebe Mia en brazos, pero al ver a Mia se relajo.

"¿Mia? ¿Qué haces aquí?, no es que este mal que estés aquí, puedes venir cuando quieras" Dijo dándole a bebe Mia a Will, a la vez que abrazaba a a Mia "¿Quien es el?"

"Hola mamá, te extrañe, el es William" Dijo la ultima parte en un susurro mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su madre, Felicity quedo mirando a William quien estaba mirándola y cuando Mia y Felicity se separaron, Felicity lo abrazo.

"Hola" El le devolvió el abrazo.

"Estamos aquí, porque necesitamos tu ayuda."


	7. CAPITULO 7

Alicia, Emily y Maia, se dirigían a la dirección que le envió Chase, Elena había llamado a Alicia para decirle que no todas las leyendas estaban en la reunión y que tenían que ir a buscarlas, así que mientras Elena y los demás hablaban con las leyendas del 2020, ellas tenían que ir a buscar a Mick, Sara, Ava, y a Charlie que estaban en una fiesta de clase alta en una misión, y para hacerlo mas fácil ellas decidieron atrapar a la persona que buscaban, las tres decidieron separarse y buscar cada una a sus respectivos padres.

Maia estaba al lado de los tragos mirando las manos de las personas, buscando robar algo mientras aún no encontraba a Mick, cuando de la nada vio algo brillar en una de ellas, al ver que era de valor, se acercó a la persona y chocó con ella pidiendo perdón, cuando volvió a su puesto anterior se colocó el anillo que había robado en su dedo pulgar, mirando si alguien había visto lo que hizo, para su suerte nadie lo notó.

En otro lado estaba Alicia, buscando a su madre, estaba caminando entre las mesas cuando la vio, al verla alzó su mano a la oreja y habló por el auricular.

"La encontré está en..." Alicia paró al ver a su madre que la miraba mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella como si fuera su presa.

"¿Dónde? ¿Por qué te callaste?" Le preguntó Maia.

Por otro lado estaba Sara, que aún no encontraba a la sospechosa, estaba hablando con los otros cuando de repente vio a alguien hablando por un auricular.

"La tengo" Les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Chicas, creo que ella piensa que soy la sospechosa" En el momento en el que soltó esa palabra, el primer golpe llegó, estaba tan distraída hablando con sus primas que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que su madre llegó.

Emily que estaba cerca de ellas, en la barra de comida vio la pelea comenzar, iba a separarlas pero vio a alguien corriendo, no la reconoció así que supuso que era la sospechosa, pasó a su lado, Emily levantó el brazo y chocó con el cuello de una mujer morena, haciendo que la mujer cayera al piso por el golpe.

El próximo golpe se dirigía a su mandíbula pero logró esquivarlo a tiempo, vio como su madre se preparaba para lanzar otro, cuando agarró su puño con la mano, Alicia no quería pelear, pero inconscientemente la golpeó en el rostro, quedó atónita por lo que hizo que no vio llegar el siguiente golpe que la tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que chocara contra una mesa quedando sobre ella, vio que Sara se acercaba a ella, pero levantó los pies justo a tiempo para empujarla hacia atrás.

La pelea seguía, mientras las personas se amontonaban alrededor para verla, incluido todas las leyendas del 2020 sorprendidos, porque ninguna de las dos había podido derrotar a la otra.

Pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin, la pelea acabo cuando Alicia saltó sobre una silla y ponía sus piernas al rededor del cuello de Sara y tomaba impulso hacia atrás tirando en el trayecto a las dos al suelo, pero con las piernas de Alicia aún alrededor del cuello de Sara. 

Cuando todo se calmó, salieron de la fiesta y Emily le entregó a la mujer que capturó a Ava, pero todos querían una explicación, así que las llevaron a la Waverider.

.........................................

Estaban en los pasillos de la Waverider, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, cada cierto tiempo Sara miraba a la mujer que la venció en una pelea, era un silencio incómodo, Maia por otro lado se encontraba satisfecha mirando el anillo robado, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en su muñeca, era el brazalete que todas las leyendas tenían en el futuro, era un recuerdo del día mas feliz de las vidas de todos y significaba que pase lo que pase, estarían en las buenas y en las malas, tenía escrito en el frente _Las leyendas nunca mueren en silencio_ y al reverso decía _Arreglamos las cosas para mejor ,_ Mick sonrió triunfantemente cuando sacó el brazalete recientemente robado, (se lo había robado a alguien que había chocado con él), pero la sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que se dio cuenta de algo, el anillo de su difunto amigo no estaba en su lugar.

"¡Algún idiota robo mi brazalete!" Gritó Maia con el rostro rojo de ira, golpeando una de las paredes de la Waverider, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de Sara.

Las leyendas adultas miraron a su compañero de equipo, Mick, notando que entre sus dedos se encontraba un brazalete.

"¡A mi me robaron el anillo de Snart!" Explotó Mick, y también golpeó la pared a su lado.

Las leyendas jóvenes vieron como su compañera, Maia, tenía un anillo en su dedo pulgar, que aún así le quedaba grande.

Ambos Rory's se miraron, y luego sonrieron, no bastó más de dos segundos para que se devolvieran sus pertenencias, y luego se señalaron entre sí.

"Me agrada" Expresaron los dos a la vez.

No había sido necesario ir a buscarlos, porque cuando llegaron al puente, estaban todas las leyendas del 2020 ahí esperando explicarles.

"Bueno, supongo que ellos les explicaran todo lo que ocurre aquí" Emily abría un portal interdimensional, y los otros habían reaccionado tarde, porque al momento en que se movieron las tres chicas pasaron por el.

* * *

Aubree estaba parada frente a la puerta de la casa de su madre y su tía Cassandra, estaba indecisa sobre golpear la puerta o no, pero finalmente lo hizo, esperó unos segundos en los que se demoraron en abrir la puerta y estaba por irse, cuando su madre abrió y la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

"¿Es un espejismo? ¿O una mascara?" Harley pellizcaba las mejillas de Aubree, tratando de ver si era una mascara y daban vueltas alrededor de la otra sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

"¿Qué?, no..." Rió Aubree asombrada, por fin volvió a ver a unas de sus madres "Me llamo Aubree."

Ambas seguían mirándose cuando una pequeña figura apareció detrás de Harley.

"Mierda... ustedes si que son iguales" Dijo su tía Cass, mirando a ambas y las dos la miraron a la vez "Harley ¿Tuviste una hija?"

"No, no la tuve ¿O sí?" Miró confusa a su clon "Lo hubiese recordado."

"Estás un poco chiflada así que creo que no." Cass dijo a la vez que tomaba a Aubree del brazo y la dirigía hacia el sofá "A menos que sea del futuro"

"¿Eres del futuro, mini yo?" Bromeó Harley, mirando a Aubree, y al ver como la chica se quedaba inmóvil, le dijo "No puede ser, los viajes en el tiempo no existen"

Aubree miró su muñeca y dijo "Se está haciendo tarde es mejor que se sienten y les contaré"

"Ni siquiera tienes reloj" Le respondió Cass, viendo sus manos en busca de un reloj, pero no tenía nada.

"Bueno... ahora sí" Levantó el reloj que le había robado recién a su tía.

* * *

Cisco se encontraba en su propio laboratorio, haciendo un nuevo traje para Frost, cuando una voz lo asustó.

"Deberías de poner Kevlar en todo el traje, no solo en la parte superior" Le dijo a su padre, recordando la muerte de su tía Frost/Caitlin.

Cisco botó el sándwich asustado, y volteó, encontrándose con una adolescente de cabello castaño, que tenía una malteada en su mano.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Es mejor que sigas mi consejo... Cisco." Se acercó a una silla que estaba cerca de su padre y se sentó "Y para esto que te diré, será mejor que te sientes" Le señaló la silla frente a la suya.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó sentándose.

* * *

Los sonidos de unos tacones resonando por el piso hizo eco por el búnker, Kate volteó encontrándose con una mujer que no pasaba de los veinte años.

Rápidamente tomó uno de sus Batarang y se lo lanzó sin dudarlo, esperó que le diera directo en el pecho, pero soltó un suspiro asombrado cuando la mujer frente a ella lo atrapó con facilidad.

"Siempre me has dicho que nunca dispare por el frente... el enemigo siempre lo esperará.

"¿Quién carajos eres?"

"Mi nombre es Peyton, es un gusto, Kate." 

* * *

Sara Diggle golpeó la puerta de su antigua casa, haciéndose pasar por una repartidora, cuando su padre fue a abrir, confundido y dispuesto a decirle que se equivocó de dirección, pero fue empujado por una mujer de unos 27 años.

"Es tal y como la recordaba" Dio vueltas en su lugar, mirando cada rincón de su antiguo hogar.

"Espera, ¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Lyla apuntándole con su arma.

"Soy una de las tantas personas que salvará sus vidas" Se tiró al sofá con gran familiaridad, sin importarle que tenía un arma apuntando hacia ella. "¿Dónde están mis hermanos y mi pequeña yo?"

* * *

Laurel se encontraba en el búnker luego de volver a su tiempo con Dinah, se encontraba recordando los primeros momentos que pasó en esa tierra, y como las personas que convivían en ese lugar, le hicieron entender que no era mala, si no buena. Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos chicas, una rubia y otra castaña salieron del ascensor y se pusieron a unos metros frente a ella.

"¿Quién demonios son ustedes?"

Ninguna respondió, se le quedaron viendo como si fuera algo de otro mundo.

Entonces cuando no respondieron, Laurel atacó y gritó, las otras chicas reaccionaron a tiempo, tomaron sus manos y gritaron, el grito fue potente, (incluso mas que el de sus madres) tanto que por el impacto, Laurel voló hacia atrás, aterrizando en los computadores, y todos los cristales explotaron.

"No fue como imaginaba nuestro reencuentro... espero que a nuestros hermanos les haya ido mejor." Las hermanas hablaron a la vez, las dos estaban intactas, no se habían movido de su lugar.

Y Laurel con dificultad se levantó entre los cristales rotos preguntó mirándolas:

"¿Cómo hicieron eso?"

"Lo heredamos" Volvieron a decir a la vez, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

* * *

Al llegar a su tiempo, lo primero que hizo Dinah, fue comprar el bar que tenía en el futuro. Un bar que en poco tiempo se volvió exitoso, no había persona quien lo ignorara, y pasaran su rato dentro. Como ahora, Dinah observaba satisfecha a los clientes beber tragos, orgullosa de si misma al lograr lo que quería, todos los días veía gente de distintas edades, pero aquel día fue totalmente peculiar.

Un rubio de unos veinte años y un castaño de unos 14 años se sentaron en la barra, justo frente a Dinah.

"Un vodka blanco" Pidió el niño, el rubio golpeó su nuca mientras bebía de su propio trago, el que le ofrecieron en la entrada, y Dinah levantó una ceja mirando al niño.

"¿No eres muy joven para estar en un bar?"

"¿No eres muy vieja para...? No, no se me ocurre nada."

"Ignora a mi hermano, mi nombre es Damon y él es Apolo" Dijo Damon estirando su mano y Dinah la estrechó.

"Y tú eres nuestra madre" Dijo el niño, recibiendo otro golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermano, y una mirada incrédula de Dinah. 

* * *

Clark Kent se encontraba en su granja, partiendo madera con un hacha, cuando de repente dos figuras aterrizaron frente a él, abrió la boca asombrado al ver la característica S en sus trajes, de la casa de EL.

"¿Qué...?"

"Mejor hay que ahorrarnos las explicaciones, perdemos tiempo valioso" El chico pelinegro decía a la vez que entraba a la casa.

"Vamos adentro, hay que hacer una reunión familiar" La chica tomó a su padre del brazo, mientras seguía a su hermano.

* * *

Frost estaba en la calle caminando, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien siguiéndola, dobló en una esquina y se dio cuenta que era un callejón, se quedó esperando a que apareciera la persona que la seguía.

Regina estaba caminando sin perder de vista a su madre, cuando vio que dobló en una esquina, la estaba siguiendo cuando sintió que la agarraban de la chaleca y la empujaban contra la pared, sin saber de quién se trataba.

"¿Quién eres, y por qué me sigues?" Instintivamente la otra personalidad de Regina apareció, agarró las manos que aun tenía en su chaqueta y las apartó de ella, Frost se sorprendió.

"Si me vuelves a tocar, mañana te encontraran muerta" Le dijo sin darse cuenta de a quién le hablaba.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?, solo dos personas lo pueden hacer y la otra esta muerta" Le dijo su madre.

"Oh... eres tú, lo siento" Dijo indiferente. "Así reacciono cuando me atacan, yo solo me defiendo" Dijo justificándose, Frost la seguía mirando, analizándola "Necesito hablar contigo y con Caitlin" Y Frost aún no apartaba la vista de ella "Ahora." Exigió.

* * *

René estaba en su casa con su hija, cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrir la puerta vio a una mujer, que lo quedó mirando.

"Mi nombre es Zoe Ramirez, y necesito tu ayuda" René quedó en shock por lo que le soltó la mujer y miró a su hija adolescente que escuchó todo y estaba igual, volvió su mirada a Zoe adulta y la dejó pasar.

* * *

La nave de salto aterrizó en Temiscira, en ella estaban Alice Trevor y Anne Tarazi, Anne había acompañado a Alice a buscar a su madre Diana que estaba de visita en Temiscira.

"Espera, espera... ¿Tenemos que caminar todo esto?" Anne señaló la montaña que estaba al frente de ella y al ver que Alice asintió, habló "¿Por qué no llevamos la nave de salto en esa dirección?"

"Animo Anne, tenemos que ejercitarnos" Alice avanzaba tomando la mano de Anne y la tiraba hacia ella, inconscientemente Anne la siguió.

"No es por la caminata, es por la altura, y sé que es irónico porque siempre estamos en el aire, pero eso es diferente" 

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato en silencio, pero eso cambió cuando dos mujeres aparecieron al frente de ella, apuntándolas con sus arcos.

"No queremos problemas" Alice levantó las manos de ella y de Anne "Estamos buscando a Diana Prince." Las amazonas bajaron un poco sus armas y una de ellas habló.

"¿Qué quieren ustedes con mi hija?"

"Solo queremos hablar con ella, es urgente."

* * *

Nia estaba en su trabajo, estaba por salir cuando dos chicos aparecieron frente a ella.

"Hola... soy Nia Nal" Les dijo a ambos alzando su mano "¿Necesitan algo?"

"Hola" El chico la miraba a la vez que le estrechaba la mano "Mi nombre es Noah y ella es mi hermana mayor, Grace"

La chica en vez de estrechar su mano, la abrazó y Nia sin saber porque le devolvió el abrazo.

"Es un gusto" Le dijo Grace separándose de ella.


End file.
